


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°14 : Nature & Notification

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Anidala, Christmas means Christmas tree even a Sith Lord can understand that, Crack, Dark, Drabble Collection, F/M, Instagalaxy, Instagram, Legends Never Die, Palpatine I'll break into your apartment to set up a Christmas tree myself, Sith Lords, Sith Order, Social Networks, a Christmas hug for you my poor Sith Lord, and after that I'll give you a hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Nature : Darth Sidious a son propre avis sur les lois naturelles, et pense que les Sith les appliquent bien mieux que les Jedi.Notification : Une conversation sur Instagalaxy...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aujourd'hui va se décomposer en deux thèmes vraiment différents. Le premier texte traite d'un Sith un peu trop philosophe, tandis que le second me fait retomber dans mes vieux travers : les réseaux sociaux O_O (j'aime tellement écrire des fanfictions avec des réseaux sociaux intégrés... xD en même temps, que voulez-vous que j'écrive d'autre alors que je tombe sur le thème des notifications ? :p)

**Jour n°14 - Mercredi 14 décembre 2016**

**« Nature & Notification »**

 

 

Nature –

 

Les lois de la Nature privilégiaient les forts au détriment des faibles. Ceux qui avaient le pouvoir – et qui savaient s'en servir –, ceux qui avaient compris que la survie dépendait de celui qui mangeait l'autre et de celui qui allait être mangé par l'autre... Ceux-là étaient les plus à même de survivre, de dominer les autres, car c'était leur place naturelle, car la Force laissait la place à l'évolution naturelle, à la sélection naturelle entre les êtres les plus forts et ceux qui se feraient écrabouiller.

C'était en tout cas le point de vue de Darth Sidious, donc le point de vue d'un Sith qui avait appris l'individualisme et la détermination depuis son plus jeune âge. Un Jedi ne penserait évidemment pas la même chose, préférant mettre tous les êtres vivants sur un pied d'égalité pour contrecarrer ces lois sélectionnistes.

Darth Sidious avait été engagé dans un duel constant de force et d'autorité avec son propre père, et avait même bâti son propre code moral alors qu'il commettait les pires frasques pour fâcher la figure paternelle. Depuis tout petit, il se savait exceptionnel, et Darth Plagueis le lui avait souvent répété durant leurs années de collaboration.

Le Sith serait celui qui, en suivant ces lois naturelles, éliminerait les plus faibles – les Jedi aveuglés par leur compassion pour les déchets de la galaxie –, pour faire triompher les plus forts et restaurer un semblant de sens à l'ordre galactique.

 

 

 

Notification –

 

_Activités sur **Instagalaxy**..._

 

TheChosenOne a publié une photo : Décoration du Sapin de Noël chez la Sénatrice Amidala

ChipieTano, ChanPalps, PadméS et 10 autres « j'aime »

OnlyOneKenobae : Hrrm, hrrm. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fichais chez la Sénatrice au beau milieu de la journée ?

TheChosenOne : Parce que vous me fliquez, maintenant, Obi-Wan ? o.o'

OnlyOneKenobae : Oh, non, je m'interrogeais juste sur la bizzareté de ton emploi du temps, voilà tout. Surtout que ton activité de « décoration » t'as fait manquer une partie de la réunion de crise au Temple.

TheChosenOne : Je suis juste passé dire bonjour à une amie ! … Et j'ai traîné chez elle pour l'aider à décorer son sapin. À la limite, ça, vous pouvez me le reprocher, surtout à cause du retard que ça a occasionné sur mon emploi du temps de Jedi U_U'

ChanPalps : Je suppose que l'incident est clos, désormais. J'avais pour ma part l'intention d'inviter Anakin à passer chez moi ce soir, pour boire un verre et discuter, mais j'espère que mon invitation n'empiète pas sur ses devoirs de Jedi...

TheChosenOne : Aucun souci Chancelier, j'ai du temps libre après 21 heures ;) Et si jamais vous avez un sapin à décorer vous aussi, je serais ravi de vous y aider, c'est mon activité favorite en fin d'année, j'ai l'impression de devenir un enfant à chaque fois ^^'

ChanPalps : Alors le rendez-vous est pris :) Désolé pour toi, mon garçon, mais je n'ai pas de sapin à installer...

**Author's Note:**

> Hum... Je suis moyennement convaincue par mon Instagalaxy, mais on va faire avec (et ça change de Facebook xD). Et puis... Enfin, Palpatine, installer un sapin c'est la BASE en période de fêtes, espèce de Sith qui brise les traditions festives x')


End file.
